A designer of a software application has extensive domain knowledge about the application while a developer has extensive technical knowledge about the application. During development and testing of the software application, a quality assurance (QA) specialist tests the application. The QA specialist has expertise in testing and simulating the application. This person, however, is often neither the designer nor the developer and lacks the knowledge of the concepts and the internal implementations of the software application.